In 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) which is a project aiming to standardize mobile communication systems, the standardization of an LTE Advanced, which is a sophisticated version of LTE (Long Term Evolution), is conducted after 3GPP Release 10.
The LTE Advanced introduces carrier aggregation, in which carriers in the LTE are positioned as component carriers and multicarrier communications are performed by using an aggregation of a plurality of component carriers, in order to achieve a wider band while ensuring backward compatibility with the LTE (see Non-patent Document 1).